


Singing Birds (End Story)

by PigeonsInATree



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, This is just backstory, also it’s the longest thing I’ve erv written so pls be proud of me, it needed to get out of my head, thnks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonsInATree/pseuds/PigeonsInATree
Summary: This is just a snippet of backstory for some of my original characters that I really felt like writing down.





	Singing Birds (End Story)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading this, but idiot kinda had a theme song, which is Killer by The Ready Set
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oU2dP7GCR44

Lolin slipped through the throng of people surrounding the exit, making her way to the front as quickly as she could. It took everything in herself to not look back and see if she had been followed. The line was short, and as she stepped through she heard a commotion coming from behind guards. She was already through, the portal causing noises to ring and bounce around her. A familiar yell seemed to permeate the still air as she made her way across.

She didn’t stop. As much as she wanted to, she didn’t.

-

“Taylyn, stop!” Cyrus yelled, pushing his way through the crowded streets as fast as he could. “You’ll hurt yourself, she’s gone!” Taylyn’s pace never faltered, but he saw her head turn slightly. Tear-stained determination stared him in the face as she kept running, pushing harder to make it before Cyrus could grab her. Then she fell. From his worries, and through the portal.

The crowd quieted, many turning to stare at Cyrus. The silence broke as Eliza Jae and Marcy rounded the corner, shouting and nearly running into him as he watched the portal.

“Wh - where is she?” Marcy wheezed out. Cyrus turned to them with a soft smile on his face and began walking back to the camp.

“That doesn’t clear it up, Cyrus. Where is Taylyn.”

“She’ll be fine.” Cyrus said. Marcy and Eliza looked at each other, confused.

“That still doesn’t help. Cyrus, where did Taylyn go.” Cyrus kept walking, “Don’t ignore me, man. Where is she.” Cyrus hummed noncommittally, waiting for them to realize. Eliza was about to ask again when Marcy gasped.

“Do you think...” Eliza seemed to catch on, but quickly shook her head. 

“No, I’ve known her for so long, she’s not... right?”

“Maybe she’ll tell us when she gets back. Or maybe we’ll find out together.” Eliza shook her head and began to walk back after Cyrus, and laughed to herself when she heard the disgruntled noise from Marcy.

“But we just got here...”

-

Taylyn wasn’t expecting to fall through, she really wasn’t. She had began sprinting after Lolin, knowing she wouldn’t be able to enter. What she didn’t expect was to fall through easily.

A trip through a portal usually only takes about three seconds, but it felt longer to Taylyn. The world around her vanished in a spark of white light and slowly, ever so slowly, reality began to warp. The walls faded to a dark grey and began to fold in on themselves. Just as they were about to collapse on top of Taylyn, she was spat out onto the other side. She stumbled on her landing, but managed to catch herself just as she saw Lolin picking her bag back up. Just as she was about to call her name, Lolin huffed.

“Rough ride, Cyrus? It’s been a while hasn’t it.” Lolin tilted her head to the sky and took a deep breath, “While I appreciate the effort, I’m not coming back. I’ve made my mistake, we all have, but you know me. I-“ Deep breath, “I don’t take failure easily.”  
Taylyn didn’t dare say anything. Somewhere in the back of her mind, someone scarily similar sounding to a Cyrus was telling her ‘Let her talk. She needs this.’ So Taylyn stayed silent, hoping the quiet was enough of a message to Lolin that she should really keep talking. 

Apparently, that was all that Lolin needed.

“You wouldn’t understand this, it’s different from what you went through, Cyrus, but I just, I - fuck, I can’t go back, I can’t be more of a disappointment than I already am. I told myself that the blood on my hands would be gone and dry for forever. I tried, I really did. But home messed me up. Someone attacks, you attack back. You know.

“I don’t think I can let that go. I don’t know if- if she’ll let go,” Lolin paused to wipe her face, “ so, um, tell her I said bye. I’d tell her myself, but...” She laughed dryly for a couple seconds. “Yeah.” Lolin seemed to contemplate something for a moment, and soon after began to pull herself together and started to walk away.

At this moment, Taylyn seemed to find her voice. Taking a couple of steps forward, she nearly shouted.

“No! I - wait.” Lolin froze, her whole body tensing. Taylyn quickly began to walk up to Lolin, placing a hand on her shoulder. What she didn’t expect, however, was for Lolin to flinch, to whip around at her touch and stumble backwards. She did not expect the fear to flash so obviously across her face.

“Wha- Lolin, I’m here, I’m sorry for reacting like, I-“

“No, no, you’re not supposed to be here, why, how are you here.” Lolin was looking Taylyn up and down with wide eyes, obviously in shock, “What happened to you?”

“What happened to me?” Lolin warily glanced at her hands and Taylyn looked down to find small crescent shaped glowing marks along her knuckles. She gasped slightly, but shook her head and forced herself to return to the matter at hand.

“Doesn’t matter right now. Why are you backing away? Lolin, I’m not angry, I’m not scared, I’m just confused. This isn’t like you.”

“No, no, you - you don’t understand, this is me, this is who I was taught to be. I tried, I really did, it just keeps coming back and I can’t. Stop. It.” Lolin dropped into a crouch and placed her head into her hands. Her fingers were intertwined with her hair, and she began pulling at it in what looked like a rather painful way, “You’re not supposed to be here, just let me go, I’m no good for you, just let me go-“

By this time, Taylyn had approached her and placed her hand on her shoulder again. This seemed to snap Lolin out of her frenzy, but she quickly realized their proximity and tried to take a step backwards again. She fell, completely, and she stared up at Taylyn wide-eyed as she clutched her arm tightly.

At this point, Taylyn was starting to become frustrated. Why is Lolin acting like this? As if she was afraid of me. I understand she is guilty, but I’ve already said I don’t care! Why?

Taylyn took a step back and Lolin seemed to come down slightly from whatever panic attack she had been on. Her breathing evened out slightly, and her deadly grip on her arm seemed to loosen slightly. This seemed to all but calm Taylyn down.

“What did I do? Why are you flinching, running away? I don’t care, I got over it! Anyone would be surprised if their girlfriend killed someone in front of them. But I talked to Cyrus, he told me what that hellish place put you through, so would you please explain to me why your acting as if I was the one who killed someone!” She hadn’t meant to put so much venom into her words, seeing how much Lolin flinched at the mention of murder, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Taylyn, still waiting for her answer, opened her mouth to speak again when Lolin muttered something, head turned down. Taylyn kneeled down, still staying a couple of steps away and hummed, prompting her to continue. Lolin recognized the gesture and took a deep breath to collect herself.

“I am... afraid that I’m going to hurt you.” There was a heavy pause as Taylyn slowly digested Lolin’s answer, contemplating how to respond.

“But you never would,” Lolin glanced up, silently prompting her to elaborate, “I-when I showed up, you snapped out of it, out of something, and you stopped. To be fair, I did run away from you, but...” Taylyn laughed dryly and fell silent. She eased herself down to a sitting position and waited for Lolin to do something.

She shifted and began to stand up, a contemplative look on her face. Taylyn watched from her spot on the ground, and started to get up when she saw Lolin heading to her things. Convinced she would need to try and stop Lolin again, she was surprised when she saw her opened the bag and pull out a metal rod, around a foot in length with gold accents at the edges. Spinning it around in her hand, she flicked her wrist, and from each side it lengthened into a staff. Another motion, and a scythe blade appeared at one end of it.

“Is that...” Taylyn began.

“It is,” Lolin stared at the weapon, at the memories it held, and made an executive decision that she could have never done if it weren’t for the circumstances, “I think... it’s probably time to let it go.” She began to walk away from the portal, and lifted her arm, bringing the end of the scythe into the ground.

“Are you sure?” Taylyn asked. Lolin nodded, turning towards her.

“Yeah.” Lolin walked back and began to pick up her bags, swinging them onto her shoulder. Taylyn sighed, and turned to head back. If she couldn’t convince Lolin to come back, she might as well let her be. Just as she was about to re-enter, Lolin stood up next to her, staring at the undulating surface.

“Wait, you’re coming back?” Lolin laughed lightly.

“Well, I have no reason to stay anymore, so I figured it’s what they would want. What you would want.” Taylyn stared at her, completely and utterly astonished at what was happening. It wasn’t long before she was crying, tears streaming down her face. Lolin panicked and brought her hand up to wipe away the tears. She faltered, however, stopping just short of Taylyn’s face. Instead, she moved her hand down and intertwined their fingers loosely. She smiled, softly. Taylyn nodded, and they both stepped through the portal.

-

No one payed attention to Lolin and Taylyn as they stepped through the portal, hand in hand. Lolin has her eyes cast down, and Taylyn craned her neck to see if Cyrus was still waiting for them. Lolin then spoke up.

“Time works differently there. It’s probably been a few hours here, we should just head back to camp, see if they’re there.”

“Oh, alright.” Taylyn began walking the direction towards their camp, and Lolin let her get just enough ahead to where her hand slipped out. Taylyn faltered and looked to Lolin, but kept walking. They traveled in relative silences, not uncomfortable, but not nearly as warm as it used to be. As they kept walking, a question popped into Taylyn’s mind.

“Do you know what those marks on my hands were? I’ve never seen them before.” Lolin contemplated this for a second.

“Considering you could enter the portal, you’re probably some part Terreputian. It was probably that part of you manifesting.” Lolin answered.

“Hm. Was it just on my hands?”

“No. You had marks under your eyes and on your neck too.”

“Huh.”

-

They arrived back at the camp around a half-hour later, walking up to find Eliza and Marcy debating over something or other. Logan turned from his conversation with Derek to look for something and spotted Taylyn and Lolin walking back. Cyrus seemed to pick up on Logan and turned to look as well. He perked up immensely and got to his feet to greet them back. He hugged Taylyn first, patting her back, before turning to Lolin. She smiled dryly, and he huffed in return.

“Hey Taylyn, I’m borrowing your girlfriend for a bit.” Lolin frowned, but stood and waited for Cyrus to walk with her.

“Uh, sure.” Taylyn shouted back as Marcy and Eliza dragged her into their argument. Cyrus smirked and started towards his tent, opening the flap slightly for Lolin to walk through. He went in as soon as she walked through, and managed to catch her shucking her bags onto the floor and flopping onto his bed. He sat down next her and waited for a second.

“Alrighty, you look like a robot. You wanna tell me anything?” All Cyrus got was a muffled answer, Lolin’s face buried in his pillow. He hit her on the head, and waited until she was done grumbling to ask again.

“What happened?” Lolin turned onto her side and breathed deeply fo a couple of seconds.

“I thought it was you for a bit.”

“Mmhm.”

“I rambled for a bit, you know.”  
“Mmhm.”

“And then she called after me, and grabbed my shoulder, and it was all just too much. So I kind of backed away, as far as I could get. I was in shock, it was horrible.”

“That’s no good.” Cyrus replied, busy looking through her bags.

“And then we talked for a bit. Well, she did most of the talking, but still. Apparently she isn’t scared, but I still don’t know how I feel about it, man. I...”

“You what.”

“I don’t want to hurt her. She’s too good for me, I- I don’t want to break her.” Cyrus sighed, and turned around to whack her in the head again.

“Shut up, you big oaf. You two are perfect for each other, I don’t want to hear anymore of this bullshit.” Lolin sat up and faced Cyrus.

“But it’s true! She’s too-“ Whack, “What the hell, man! You’ve gotta stop doing that.” Cyrus as up from rummaging through her bags and pointed accusingly, “Then you gotta stop self-deprecating.”

“Rude.” Cyrus stuck out his tongue and returned to rummaging through her bags. Lolin layer back down, her head now resting on her arms as she stared at the ceiling.

“So, you left the scythe.” Lolin sighed, closing her eyes.

“Yep. I figured it was time. I don’t need it anymore, anyway.”

“Hm.” Cyrus smiled to himself, “Good choice.” They were interrupted by a yell from outside, and as Cyrus opened the tent to look out, Lolin heard him yell “Marcy, you are not going to throw Eliza into the fire!”

“Time to go?” Lolin questioned.

“Yep.”

-

Dusk found them sitting around a fire, talking quickly and loudly. Cyrus and Lolin had joined the commotion, mainly on the reason that they would really rather not have their group’s magician cooked. Lolin sat quietly, content with the company she had been missing for the past week or so.

By the time the moon had risen, the activity had quieted down, most making idle conversation with the ones nearest them. Taylyn’s eyes began to drift closed as she tried to stay awake, and she resigned herself to laying her head on Lolin’s shoulder. She tensed nearly immediately, but let her body relax. It was okay.

Cyrus caught her eye and smiled. She smiled back, closing her eyes and enjoying the sounds of everyone around her. The morning found them asleep near a smoldering fire, the quiet of the world blanketing them in the most comfortable way. 

FIN


End file.
